KAOS
by Dr. Skeletons
Summary: In the world of Remnant, there are many teams training to be Hunters and Huntresses. This story follows the growth of one, KAOS, and their adventures throughout learning how to become the best fighters and teammates they can be. (The characters are created by a friend of mine, but the story and writing is all my [Dr. Skeletons's] work.)


Just Outside of Vacuo, One Day Ago- 

The landscape rushed past in a blur, the pink-and-white figure desperately trying to lead the herd behind her away from the city. She rocked back on her heels for a moment, riding the momentum on the wheels in her shoes, while letting out a whoop of victory. They were far enough away. The civilians were safe. Now it was time to fight.

She swivled around to face the boar-like creatures behind her, still rolling backwards. The monsters stared back at her, their red eyes flowing with hate. There were twenty, maybe thirty of them. Nothing she couldn't handle.

Winking, she smiled as she skid to a stop. She pulled out her weapons, bracing herself, and waited for the boarbatusks to strike. With another teasing wink she beckoned them closer, looking for an opening in their impenitrable bone armour. The monsters advanced slowly, forming a circle around the pink-and-white girl. Their feet clawed the ground as they prepared themselves. And then, they attacked.

The herd's bodies moved as one, all Grimm jumping into the air and contorting themselves into balls. The wave of boarbatusks came down upon her, gaining speed the closer they got. She smiled again. The fun was about to start.

Her knives gleamed as she quickly jumped into the air, placing herself out of reach of the creatures' dangerous tusks and armour. The Grimm squealed in confusion as they reached the area where she had previously been, but soon enough the confusion was replaced with anger and frustration. Without the girl to stop their charges, they ran into each other, colliding again and again, unable to stop themselves.

The girl, still in the air, laughed at the chaos, then struck a pose as she began to fall. As she reached the the top of their bodies, she lashed out, her face violent and concentrated. Her knives sought out and quickly exploited the gaps in their armour, reflecting the dull afternoon sun as they cut through the boarbatusks' soft, black-furred underbellys.

The monsters squealed as they watched each other die as the pink-and-white blur gutted them. They thrashed about, trying with all their might to impale her on their tusks or squash her beneath themselves, but were all moving around at once and still in the confusing tangle of Grimm, so that they could barely move. She continued to dash around, slashing as she went, immune to the madness.

When there was only a few left, the girl halted and laughed breezily. As she stopped, the monsters that were left limped into another, smaller circle around her, readying themselves for this last battle. As they once again clawed the ground she was oblivious, eyes closed as a breeze ruffled her long hair. She had forgotten for a moment about the boarbatusks, and just stood there, enjoying the warm sun.

Taking advantage of this, the monsters quickly and quietly jumped into the air, spinning as they fell back down. They launched themselves at her, white armour on the outside and hard enough to cut through diamond.

The girl's blue eyes shot open, sensing a disturbance in the air's motion. But it was too late. The Grimm were too close, and advancing quickly. There was no room to jump, no way to stop the attack. Not even her aura could protect her from this fate. She was as good as dead.

As soon as she registered this, the boar-like creatures hit their mark, squashing the young girl in between their enormous black-furred bodies. They grunted in satisfaction, pushing each other back so as to have enough room to eat. The corpse stretched out on the dust-covered ground, skin thin and rubbery over the sprawled bones. Cocking their heads slightly to the side in a confused manner, the monsters examined their prey, unsure if it was safe to eat. Never before had one of their victims ended up so disfigured, stretched thin like plastic.

Suddenly the girl's body snapped back to its original form, not a scratch to be seen. She quickly jumped up, kicking the tusks of a boarbatusk away as she became upright once more.

She slowly stooped down to grabe a knife, winking at her would-be killers, who were too shocked to move. She spun around quickly, grabbing the other knife as she went, and gripped the hilts tightly.

After a few seconds of spinning wildly she paused, studying her enemies. Their bloodied cadavers evaporated into a dark smoke before her eyes, and she turned away, satisfied.

The lone girl walk off into the distance, her job done. 

Beacon Academy Dorm Room, Present Day- 

"And that's what I did this weekend!" Katrina finished cheerfully. Her three team members just stared, unblinking, at their leader.

"Yeah, that didn't happen," Saffron said finally, getting up and walking to the side of the room for exercise.

"Yes, it did!" Katrina objected in a singsong voice. Saffron just laughed, leaning against the wall for support.

"Katrina, that's not what happened," Anthony repeated. The pink-clad girl sighed, flopping back onto her bed.

"Fine, that's not what happened," she relented, then suddenly sat up. "But how do _you_ know that? You weren't there!"

"Yes, we were, Katrina." Saffron rolled her eyes, yet her amusement was betrayed by the slight half-smile playing upon her fine features.

"You guys are no fun," Katrina whined, falling back onto the bed. The blankets made a small *poof* as she hit them, and suddenly she was giggling and rolling around. The others smiled, her joy contagious, and very soon the entire group was laughing.

Amazing how even teenagers training to be killers can still have such innocent fun.


End file.
